Perfect Obsession
by xXRachetRainbowDashXx
Summary: Buttercup thought her junior year would be just like any other but that soon changes when a green-eyed man comes back into the picture. And he won't stop till he gets what he wants. Soon to be rated M.


**A new story that I will be updating pretty often. Got this story idea based on the song Monster by Meg &Dia. Enjoy guys (: **

"Come on babe. You know this is what you always wanted." He whispered in her ear. Ever since the raven haired girl knew him, she never thought he would've became the man she would soon call her _husband._

"Leave me alone.." Her voice quivered as she tried to move away from the man. Only a year ago she was known as the strongest and toughest Powerpuff, now here she is, frightened of someone she once killed when she was five. She lost hope of her sisters coming to rescue her, they probably gave up too...

"Oh? Little Buttercup finally decided to speak up?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist.

"Butch stop..." Buttercup whispered but loud enough for the man, Butch, to hear.

"Stop what? Everything is fine. No, everything is PERFECT. We have eachother, our wedding is a month away, and most importantly..." Butch said as his hands started to gently rub Buttercup's pregnant stomach which now stuck out promptly.

"...We have our little Bubs coming soon."

 ** _ONE YEAR EARLIER..._**

"Buttercup wake up! You're going to make us late for school!" Blossom said as she beat on her younger sister's bedroom door.

"Mmmpph..." Buttercup said and pulled her comforter over her head. Buttercup hated waking up early in the morning more than anything, which her sister Blossom also disliked because she was the one to try and wake her.

"You better be up and ready when I get back up here! You can't keep missing school Buttercup!" Blossom said as she walked back downstairs.

"Stupid school...stupid Blossom...stupid everything..." Buttercup mumbled. Buttercup never really thought of the point of going to school for most of her life and then getting a mediocre job. She wanted to become a professional skater, joining a band, or maybe becoming an artist for all she cared. She just wanted to live an extraordinary life.

Buttercup finally gets out of bed and heads to her bathroom to take a shower. When the girls turned 15, the Professor decided to give them their own sound-proof rooms for their own personal space. Throughout the years the girls especially developed really well. Blossom stood at the height of 5'2 with an hourglass body that consisted of C-cup breasts and a fit butt. Bubbles was the most petite of the trio, she stood at 5'1, also with B-cup breasts and a small but still thick butt. Buttercup, much to her dismay, was the thickest of the trio. Because of her diet and sports, she stood at a height of 5'1 also with an hourglass body, D-cup breasts and a pretty thick butt.

After Buttercup came out the shower she put on a black v-neck shirt, black jeans, brown combat boots, and a olive green jacket. Buttercup wasn't the one to cake herself with makeup as the girls at her school do, so her usual makeup is a little mascara and lipstick. Once Buttercup was satisfied with her appearance, she ran downstairs to join her sisters at breakfast.

"Good morning Buttercup!" Bubbles chirped happily turning away from her cooking. She had her hair in two low pigtails, and wore a baby blue dress with high heel wedges making her two inches taller.

"Finally you decided to get up." Blossom said as she took a bite of the blueberry pancakes Bubbles prepared. Blossom wore a pink pencil skirt, white blouse, with black flats along with her hair pinned back with a red ribbon. She ditched the ridiculously huge bow in middle school.

"Did you girls hear that we're getting three new students today?" Bubbles said sitting at the table.

"Really? I'm surprised I haven't heard it from my committee yet." Blossom said. Since she was an A honor roll student and was involved in a lot of extra-curricular activities, there was no shock that she was apart of the Student Committee of the school.

"I just hope it's not the Punks. I'm still hurtin' to kick Brute's ass." Buttercup said. The last encounter the girls had with the Punks was almost two years ago but Buttercup still hasn't let that fight go.

"Actually I heard they were boys." Bubbles said getting up from the table.

"Oh damn we better leave before we're late." Blossom said jumping up from her seat and running to get her bookbag.

The girls usually drive to school but since it was their first day back to school, they flied. Pokey Oaks Highschool was pretty packed in the front and inside the school filled with teenagers and young adults.

Landing swiftly in front of the school, the girls noticed their was a huge circle of kids surrounding the entrance of the school.

"What the hell is that all about?" Buttercup said directing towards the crowd.

"Maybe it's the new kids!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly running towards the crowd. Blossom and Buttercup looked at eachother and ran after their blue clad sister.

Pushing through the crowd, the girls stopped in their tracks once they saw who it was.

Standing in the middle of the circle, was the devils themselves. The Rowdyruff Boys. Brick Jojo, stood at the height of 6'2 with his large muscles and six pack showing through his tight red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red Jordans. Boomer Jojo stood at the height of 6'1 with also large muscles and six pack underneath a blue and white flannel, white jeans, and blue Jordans. Finally there was Butch Jojo who stood at the height of 6'3 with large muscles and a rare eight pack. He wore a tight black t-shirt, black jeans, with green and black Jordans. But out of the three boys, the raven haired boy seemed distracted by a green eyed rogue that was looking directly at him.

"Hello Butterbabe." Butch said approaching the shocked Buttercup. "Long time no see huh?"

Unknowingly to Buttercup, she had just the worse mistake of her life making contact with the raven haired boy who had a few tricks up his sleeve.

 _ **Hey sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas so I decided to end the chapter. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to review cause you know your opinions matter too lol and if you think I should add Blossom and Bubbles or just mainly focus the story on BC. Btw I forgot to mention that the girls are 17 and the boys are 18. R &R you guysss C; Till next time xo **_


End file.
